


Cancer Kids

by Boulevard



Category: Keith - Fandom, Now Is Good
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevard/pseuds/Boulevard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, faster then my bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer Kids

1.0

edyth;

It was the exact opposite of what the weather forecast had said.  
The air was a crisp dry feel and the rain drizzled loudly against the foggy glass, creating races I could sit and watch for hours upon hours. But I wasn't to do that, I was going to be cooped inside, doing my schoolwork as my mother wished. I was homeschooled, yes, the antisocial homeschooled kid. I never really got out much, usually staying inside to deal with my mothers undying wrath.  
My father died when I was seven to a car crash. Though I don't really regret it happening. My father was a drunken loser who I had used my one dying wish on. That he'd go away. I guess that worked out for me.  
I wish I could say that my mom was soft on me after that, be nice to the girl who's dad just died. But, I understand why she was a bitch to me after that. Well, actually I don't but I'd like to pretend that I'm the bigger person in our one sided relationship. 

*

It was nearing nighttime when I escaped to my bedroom it was still raining, making me smile. I might not see many things like this again.  
See, that's the thing about me. I'm special. As people might say.  
Basically meaning that, 'Hey, you could die tomorrow, but at least you can say you enjoyed your seventeen years of life while it lasted.'  
I don't want to have gone through all that school for nothing.  
I have Secondary Glioblastoma. Apparently I was supposed to die from it when I was fourteen but then when I didn't die they called me a fighter. Supposedly I had control over the situation. Do die or not to die. They tried chemo when they found the tumor, successfully making my hair disappear and my tumor stay so I suppose they did something.  
They say that we cancer kids are just testing the Earth, seeing if it's to God's liking. Well, I honestly think that's bullshit. We obviously have been sent here for a reason other then death, at least that's what I'm hoping.  
But I want to do something reckless tonight. I want to escape. Quite literally.  
I crawl out my window, lowering my stuff body onto the ground. The mushy floor hits my shoes as the rain taps lightly against the dark grey beanie I wear to cover up my small mess of hair.  
I wrap my arms around my body, trying to keep in the warmth as my never ending headache pounds against my fragile skull, and I'm afraid, any minute, it might burst.  
As I'm walking I slam shoulders with somebody, purely on accident of course.  
The person turns to me as I almost slip and fall embarrassingly on my butt, grabbing my arms and balancing my small form.  
They're hands are warm. I'll give them that.  
He looks at me, shaping out his face to me. Dark emerald eyes, midnight black hair, a rather exquisite nose, and a beautiful smile.  
"Sorry!" He smiles and removes his hands from my shoulders, shoving them into his pockets.  
Before I can say anything else, he's stuck one hand out and gripped mine in it.  
"I'm Keith. Nice to meet you."  
I hesitated. "Edyth."


End file.
